Mi Nueva Vida!
by Macer01
Summary: Al volver a Forks, Nessie se dará cuenta de muchas cosas que han sido ocultas de ella para protegerla...
1. I Volviendo a Forks

Solo faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar a Forks. Hace 7 años que mis adorados padres, Edward y Bella y el resto de la familia Cullen me había arrastrado fuera de mi ciudad natal para llevarme a Alaska. Por qué? supuesta mente era por mi seguridad y la de toda la familia , pero yo no creía que habia nada que atentara contra esta en Forks; si los Volturi fueran un problema, ningún traslado a ninguna ciudad me iba a salvar mientras ellos tuvieran en su guardia a Demetri.

Al caso, me habían separado de mi ciudad natal, de mi abuelo Charlie y de Jacob... No lo culparía que se hubiera olvidado de mí ya que ni siquiera le pude decir adiós...

-Ness- Dijo mi padre con notoria molestia

-Mamá puedes decirle a Papá que deje de entrar en mi cabeza, por favor?-

-Renesmee, por favor no te enojes con nosotros, lo hicimos por tu...-

-Seguridad- Le conteste cortante -¿De que me quieren proteger, de mi propia sombra? díganme... Si?-

Ellos solo se removieron incómodos de sus asientos, y se quedaron mirando hacia la carretera. Silencio. Como siempre que les hacia esa pregunta, se quedaban callados como si se avergonzaran de algo. Me cansaba de estar tratando, así que me puse los audífonos y me quede callada hasta que llegáramos a mí ''nueva'' casa.

-No te agrada volver a Forks cariño- Dijo Esme tomándome desde atrás por los hombros -Este aire a bosque húmedo no lo tiene ninguna otra ciudad-

Ella tenía razón, ninguna ciudad o pueblo al que nos mudáramos tenía la misma vibra de Forks.

Mientras mis abuelos y tíos se quedaron en la casa principal organizando de nuevo sus cosas, mis padres y yo emprendimos el camino hacia nuestra ''pequeña casa de campo''.

Seguía igual, las paredes de roca adornadas con el musgo que se acumula a través del tiempo, los ventanales estaban empañados a causa de la lluvia constante en la ciudad y más en el bosque.

Mi padre abrió la puerta y dejo que mamá y yo pasáramos primero. Extrañaba mucho Forks, era un lugar muy tranquilo y pacífico.

Estuvimos, probablemente todo el día arreglando la casa y sacando las cosas de la mudanza. Mis padres habían salido a la casa grande para traer las cosas que faltaban en la casa. Después de eso, suponía que íbamos a cazar después de eso así que estaba esperando en la sala de mi casa.

Por un momento entre en grogui y me dormí por un momento. Desperté cuando escuche unos toques en la puerta. Me levante, bostezando abrí la puerta y vi a Jacob parado frente a mí.

-Hola Jake-

P.O.V. Jacob:

-Jacob, sal de tu cuarto alguien te necesita urgente al teléfono!- Grito Billy desde la sala de estar

-Al que sea dile que no soy Dios para estarle arreglando sus problemas-

No tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie. La manada había intentado animarme para ir a una fiesta en la ciudad, y lo lograron. Estuve toda la noche bebiendo, ni siquiera bailando. Desde hace 7 años que no bailo, que no soy feliz. Mi pequeña Nessie, la única persona que me hacía sentirme de esa manera se había ido. Edward se la había llevado a yo no sé dónde para que tuviera una vida normal y no atada a un hombre lobo ahh mal...

-Es Seth y dice que los Cullen volvieron a Forks, quieres que le cuelgue?-

-Espera- corrí a la sala y tome el teléfono -Podrías haberme dicho eso antes- le dije a mi padre secamente, el solo so fue en su silla de ruedas riendo.

Seth

Los Cullen volvieron

Ya la viste?

No, bueno si... más o menos vi a una chica de cabello bronce, muy alta pero no la vi de cerca. Estaba en mi forma lobuna, no me iba a acercar.

¿Ya están en la cabaña?

Si, Edward y Bella la dejaron sola en la cabaña, al parecer iban a buscar algo.

Gracias Seth, adiós.

-Papá, no me esperes- dije mientras salía como una bala por la puerta de la cocina. Llegue hasta el bosque y entre en fase. Ni siquiera me fije en que me tenía que quitar los pantalones. Me podía ocupar de eso luego. Nos habíamos encargado de dejar ropa por todo el bosque por si teníamos transformaciones inesperadas.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, recordaba que había dejado un par de pantalones cerca de la casa de campo. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, salí de fase, busque los pantalones y me dedique a caminar hacia la cabaña.

Entre más me iba acercando, podía escuchar las respiraciones profundas y acompasadas de Nessie. Probablemente estaría durmiendo. Respire varias veces, me acerque a la puerta y toque la puerta varias veces.

Escuche suaves pasos hacia la puerta sumados con un bostezo. Se abrió la puerta y vi a una chica de cabello bronce largo hasta la cintura, delgada, de piel pálida y mejillas sonrosadas parada frente a mí. De no haber sido por sus ojos color chocolate, hubiera pensado que era alguien más.

-Hola Jake- dijo con voz adormilada, pero de todos modos sonriéndome, aun, como cuando era pequeña se le formaba esos hoyuelos que tanto amaba. Me quede mirándola, ya no era la pequeña Nessie que me habían arrebatado.

-Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto sonrojándose y tocándose las mejillas. Aun tenía la pulsera que le había regalado en navidad hace 7 años.

-No, solo que... estas muy cambiada- dije acercándome -Te extrañe mucho- y la abrase.

Nos quedamos así por algún lapso de tiempo, hasta que la escuche llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras? no estas feliz?- Pregunté tomando su cara y limpiando sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.

-No es eso. Es que te eche mucho de menos- dijo abrazándome otra vez.

Nos dejamos de abrazar y entramos a la casa, ella me invito a sentarme y luego recostó su cabeza sobre mis piernas. Nos quedamos en silencio, no necesitábamos de las palabras para comunicarnos, era ese lazo especial de la imprimación.

-Jake, parece que estuvieras resolviendo un problema de matemáticas...- dijo Ness, riéndose

-Te parece muy gracioso- pregunte sarcásticamente, como cuando era pequeña, le comencé a hacer cosquillas.

-Por favor Jacob, para- dijo entre paroxismos de risa, no lo había notado pero estaba encima de ella, apresándola con mis brazos, nuestras caras estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Y paso, nuestros labios se conectaron por unos segundos y fue como la mayor descarga de felicidad que pude experimentar...

Escuche pasos que se acercaban a la casa, así que me separe de Nessie y volvimos a la primera posición en la que habíamos estado, ella con su cabeza recostada en mis piernas.

Va a ser nuestro secreto- Me dijo a través de sus pensamientos tomando mi mano.


	2. II Imprimacion en Camino

POV. Renesmee

No había nada que pudiera terminar con mi felicidad en ese momento, HABÍA BESADO A JACOB! Que suerte que había escuchado que mamá y papá venían caminando por que si nos hubieran encontrado en una situación tan... comprometedora como esa, papá le habría arrancado la cabeza a Jake y me habría castigado por los próximos 10 siglos.

Como sea, Edward y Bella llegaron a casa con un montón de comida para guardar en el refrigerador. Esme había adivinado que Jake iba a llegar a la casa y se anticipó a preparar unos rollos de canela. Jake se los comió como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Jake, como ha estado tu padre?- Pregunto mama mientras sacaba unos floreros cilíndricos.

-Está bien, sigue deseando que Paul se mude de nuestra casa. Ya sabes, el apetito de lobo no para nunca- Respondió sonriente a mamá

-Tiene razón- dijo mi padre cuando paso al lado de Jake y vio el plato solo con las migajas que quedaban de los rollos de canela.

-Y ustedes como han estado, según me acuerdo se mudaron a Alaska con el clan Denali- "Mudaron" como podía decir eso, él sabía que habíamos huido de Forks no sé por qué, como lo podía decir tan tranquilamente? A menos que el supiera algo que yo no.

-Estuvo bien, Nessie se divirtió mucho y entro al instituto, verdad cielo?- Me pregunto mamá dulcemente.

Yo tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa de la cocina y la cara entre las manos -Claro mamá todo fue pura diversión- Dije sarcásticamente

-Ness- me advirtió papá

-Tan mal te fue, Ness?- Dijo Jake quitándome el pelo de la cara.

-Como me puedes preguntar eso? Que no te diste cuenta todo este tiempo que solo me arrastraron hasta el otro lado del país para alejarme de algún absurdo peligro que seguro ni siquiera existe- Grite. Entre a mi cuarto llorando, me subí a la cama y escondí la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Nunca le había levantado la voz a nadie, pero estaba harta de todo, de que me guarden en una bola de cristal. Escuche que se abría la puerta.

-Sal de aquí, Jake- dije suspirando

-No creo que sea de la misma especie o sexo que Jake- Dijo Bella. La escuche acercándose a la cama. Saque la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y me senté.

-Que paso allá Nessie, porque nunca me contaste que no te sentías feliz en Alaska?- dijo mientras me sujetaba las manos –Pude haber hecho algo, te hubiera traído a Forks otra vez si hubiera sido necesario, porque siempre actuaste como si todo estuviera bien?-

"Nunca te lo conté porque toda la familia estaba tan feliz que no me quería preocupar solo por lo que yo quería" le mostré tomando su mano fuertemente

-No me gusta verte infeliz, sabes que yo haría todo por darte lo que quisieras- y me abrazo.

-Ahora que volvimos me siento mejor, en Alaska no sentía conexión en ese lugar- dije tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

-Aww, mi pobre bebé, tu sabes que tu padre y yo nunca haríamos nada que no fuera por tu bien- se alejó de mí y me limpio las lágrimas –ahora, vas a salir…-

-Yo voy a hablar con ella primero- Dijo Edward desde el marco de la puerta.

"_Oh no Ahora vienen los problemas" _

P.O.V. Jacob

Edward se quedó parado en la cocina por unos minutos y luego se sentó en el mesón donde Nessie había estado segundos atrás. Se tomó el cabello con las dos manos.

-Deberían haberle dicho por que se la llevaron de Forks, no0s estarías pasando por todo esto-

-Tú sabes por qué lo hice, quería que ella tuviera una vida normal hasta que cumpliera su edad tope para traerla otra vez-

-Y además la gente de Forks no es estúpida, habrían notado lo rápido que crece-

-Gracias Jacob, sé que me apoyas y Bella también- Se levantó de la silla –Si me disculpas, creo que iré a aclarar las cosas con Renesmee- Y se dirigió hasta la puerta del cuarto.

-No creas que no sé qué escuchaste toda la conversación- Le dijo en un susurro a Edward mientras salía del cuarto.

-Y bien?- Pregunte

-Todo está mejor, dice que nunca nos dijo nada porque toda la familia se veía feliz en Alaska- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba al lado mío –Sabes, a veces pienso que se parece mucho a Edward-

-Siempre preocupándose de los demás antes que de ella misma? Lo sé, era así incluso cuando era una bebé, lo recuerdas?-

-Sí, y lo sigue haciendo. Siempre pregunta si nos encontramos bien o si creemos que lo que hace no va a herir a nadie- me reí por lo bajo

-A veces me pregunto por qué creció tan rápido, ojala el tiempo se pudiera revertir y poderla seguir viendo como mi pequeña bebe- Si Bella hubiera podido llorar, estaríamos los dos ahogándonos en un mar de lágrimas.

- Créeme, yo también me pregunto lo mismo- Dije tomándola del hombro

-Pensé que todos los lobos que se imprimaban de niñas más pequeñas querían que crecieran rápido para entrar en otro tipo de relación-

-No es así, siempre disfrutamos todas las etapas de nuestras improntas por muy pequeñas que sean-

-Gracias Jake, siempre sabes que decir- Dijo Bella sosteniendo la mano que tenía sobre su hombro

En ese momento salieron Ness y Edward del cuarto. Al parecer se habían reconciliado, Ness corrió hacia mí y me abrazo. Mire a Edward sobre el hombro de Ness, me dirigió una sonrisa.

-Siento toda la rabieta que hice-

-No te disculpes, quieres ir a hacer algo en la noche. Ir a cenar o algo así, claro si tus padres están de acuerdo-

"_Es el momento de que le diga lo de la imprimación"_ Le dije a Edward a través de mis pensamientos. El solo asintió

-Como una cita? Puedo mamá?- añadió mirando a Bella

-Solo si Jake te trae antes de las 12:00- Dijo Edward

P.O.V Renesmee

UNA CITA CON JAKE! ACABABA DE CONSEGUIR UNA CITA CON JAKE! Cuando salió de la casa, entre a mi cuarto y me puse a saltar. Luego Alice llego con su gran maletín de maquillaje y un vestido que ni siquiera me dejo ver.

-Ahora yo te voy a transformar para tu cita-

-De verdad Alice, no necesitas hacer todo esto. Podría solo ponerme una camiseta con jeans y converse, estoy segura de que Jake no me va a llevar a ningún lugar refinado o algo así-

-Deja de preguntar y así no diré nada, cierra los ojos- Dijo y comenzó a maquillarme los ojos.

Alice hizo realidad su sueño, tuvo su Barbie personal por unas dos horas. El vestido que había conseguido para mí era negro hasta la rodilla. Tenía tiras delgadas y una cinta que pasaba por el abdomen y se enrollaba en un pequeño lazo. En cuanto al maquillaje, Alice me había pintado los ojos con negro azabache smokey*, y los labios con un rosado claro. Rosalie ayudo un poco en el proceso de arreglar mi cabello, lo cepillaron y sujetaron en un moño relajado con mechones sueltos a los lados de mis orejas.

-¡No puedo creer lo que has hecho, me dejaste toda extravagante!- Dije mirándome en el espejo

-No seas tan exagerada- Dijo mientras guardaba los maquillajes que había usado en mi –Nunca tengo la oportunidad de arreglarte para nada- Me arreglo los mechones sueltos –Aww, ya no eres la bebe de la casa-

Tomo el forro del vestido y su maleta de maquillaje, y salió como un cohete por la puerta de mi cuarto. Seguí analizando mi reflejo en el espejo, aunque nadie lo creyera yo también me preguntaba por qué había crecido tan rápido. Era una niña de 7 años con mentalidad y cuerpo de 17.

-Todos nos preguntamos eso cariño- Dijo papá mirándome desde la entrada de mi cuarto –Estas preciosa, vas a sorprender a Jacob que ya te está esperando-

-Gracias papá- Articule

Casi me muero cuando lo vi parado en la entrada de mi casa. Estaba vestido con una camisa azul lisa con las mangas remangadas. Tenía pantalones negros y zapatos grises gastados, le daban un look más atrevido. En ese momento no le podía dar rienda suelta a lo que estaba pensando acerca de Jacob si no Edward me habría castigado de por vida.

-Nos vamos- Dijo Jacob sonriendo

-Vamos, adiós mamá, adiós papá-

-Te ves increíble- dijo pasando su brazo por mi cintura

-Tú también-

P.O.V. Jacob

Ness se veía despampanante con el vestido y maquillaje que llevaba. Pero lo que sea que ella llevara, se veía hermosa. De solo pensar que hace 2 horas estaba tan preocupado de a donde la iba a llevar para por fin decirle lo de la imprimación. Apenas llegue a mi casa llame Edward, él era el único que sabía sobre esos lugares exclusivos y caros que había en Forks. Si hubiera sido por mí, la hubiera llevado a un picnic en la playa de la Push. Al final Edward me recomendó un restaurante en Seattle y dejo que Ness se quedara lo que quedaba de la noche en mi casa, Alice había dejado una maleta con la ropa de Nessie en la parte de atrás de mi carro. Recordé que papá se había burlado múltiples veces de mi por no saber que ponerme.

_Flashback _

_-Que camisa debo ponerme esta o esta?- Pregunte mostrándole una azul y otra a rayas_

_-Jacob, pareces una niña lo que sea que te pongas le va a gustar a Renesmee- Dijo tratando de ver la televisión.- Te has cambiado como 50 veces- _

_- No es mi culpa que cada vez que me pongo una camisa comienzo a sudar de nuevo- Dije quitándome la quinta camisa de la tarde y poniéndome la azul_

_-Solo trata de estar relajado, saca tu macho interior- _

_-Gracias papá- Dije sarcásticamente _

_-De nada hijo- _

_Fin del Flashback _

Ahora íbamos en el carro hacia Seattle a las 6 con 48 minutos y 56, 57… segundos. Miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Nessie, estaba nerviosa y yo también, tenía que romper el hielo con algo.

-Así que… que paso después de que yo me fui de tu casa? –

-Alice me uso de Barbie por 2 horas- Dijo mirándome con sus ojos achocolatados, y riéndose

-Ya lo creo- Dije fijándome otra vez en la carretera

-Y a donde me piensas llevar?, ya no se ven casas o algún tipo de propiedad cerca de aquí-

- Ya lo veras…-

Pasamos todo el camino entre Forks y Seattle haciendo bromas y riéndonos sobre lo que Alice le había hecho pasar toda la tarde. A medida que nos acercábamos al restaurante, mis nervios iban aumentando. Tenía que planear de qué manera le iba a decir a Ness sobre la imprimación.

-Jake, estas bien?- Pregunto Nessie cogiendo mi brazo

-Si, por qué?- Respondí con la vista fija en el parabrisas, no podía mirarla mientras estaba manejando. Tal vez chocaría con algo en el camino, estaba poniendo mucho de mi autocontrol –Solo estoy algo emocionado-

-Yo también- Dijo

- De verdad?- Pregunte con un dejo de emoción en mi voz

-Si… es la primera vez que estoy contigo sin ningún tipo de vigilancia paterna-. QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICABA ESO? ESTABA CONTENTA DE ESTAR CONMIGO SOLA? Significaba que ella sentí lo mismo que yo… Jacob, tienes que relajarte…

-Ya llegamos- Dije aparcando en el estacionamiento del restaurante.

-De verdad me trajiste hasta Seattle solo para tener una cena conmigo?- Me abrazo –Gracias-

P.O.V. Renesmee

Jacob había reservado una mesa lejos de todas las personas. Parecía que estaba nervioso. Escuchaba como su corazón y el mío latía muy rápido. Después de ordenar lo que íbamos a comer nos quedamos callados por unos segundos.

-Nessie, te traje aquí porque quería que habláramos de algo muy importante-

-Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras- Dije tomando su mano por encima de la mesa.

-Sabes lo que es la imprimación?-

-Tú me dijiste cuando era pequeña me contaste que era cuando un lobo encontraba a su alma gemela-

-Sí, la cosa es que… a mí ya me pasó-

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, Jake ya había sufrido la imprimación. Estaba supremamente triste. Si ya se había imprimado de alguien más, entonces por qué me había besado hoy cuando llegamos. Una lagrima cayo de mi ojo derecho.

-Ness, que pasa?- Pregunto tomando mi mano más fuerte

-No importa, voy a tomar un taxi. Me voy a casa- Dije parándome de la mesa.

-Ness no, espera- Dijo tomándome de la cintura

-Que- Dije con la voz gangosa por las lágrimas

-No me dejaste terminar, yo me imprime de ti- cuando termino de decirlo, me beso. Todo mi cuerpo recibía descargas eléctricas. No me había dado cuenta, Jake tenía los labios suaves y me besaba con gentileza. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Te amo, siempre lo he hecho- Dije abrazándolo

-Yo también mi Ness, siempre- Dijo tomándome entre sus brazos.


End file.
